


Look What You Made Me Do

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Prompto finds out what Noct asks from his closest retainers.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Spring Exchange





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSwank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwank/gifts).



Noct lost the game; Prompto remembered that very clearly. Prompto gloated a little, ribbing Noct gingerly, because how often do you kick the Prince's ass at Moogle Kart? And Noct sulked and was a sore loser, but like always he never acted like being royalty meant he should have won, or Prompto should have let him win, or he was going to throw Prompto in the dungeon or something.

"I'm out," Noct said, leaning forward to put his controller on the table, and then scooting back to slump in the sofa corner.

"There's no pit full of gigantoads in the Citadel, right?" Prompto asked, not really paying attention. Noct shoved him with his bare foot. "What?"

"Bet you can't beat your own high score," Noct said. "I'm tapping out." He yawned and stretched, looking toward the kitchen and its quiet cleaning-up sounds. "Hey, Iggy."

"Bet I can," Prompto said on automatic, selecting single player. He probably shouldn't have eaten so many chocolate-covered coffee beans, but rich people's snacks were _really good_. So now he was practically jittering in place as the countdown started. Five – four – three – two – one – and go.

Noct and Ignis were having some kind of very quiet argument. Noct sounded whiny and Ignis' replies were sharp, but he finally sighed and came over.

"Not here," Ignis said.

"He's busy, he won't even notice." Noct's voice had an edge to it, like he was angry with Ignis. Or like he was giving an order. "What's that thing you say about _sooner begun_?"

Ignis sighed again, like he was thoroughly disappointed, but sat down on the floor in front of the sofa. In between dodging obstacles and marauding cactuars and tonberries, Prompto was a little jealous that Noct had footrubs on tap. Or backrubs, he amended, catching glimpses of Noct tugging at his clothes from the corner of his eye.

It wasn't until he realized Ignis had leaned forward so his head was right in Noct's crotch that he realized Noct was getting a blowjob. It was so unexpected that Prompto wasn't even shocked as his moogle kart swerved through the course. _Oh,_ he thought. _Huh. Okay._

He peeked from the corners of his eyes, but unlike porn the angle was terrible. He could see Ignis' head bob just as professionally efficient as he did everything else, his hands resting on Noct's bared thighs. Noct caught Prompto sneaking looks, though, and gave him a grin and a wink. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes dark.

Prompto made himself keep his eyes on the game after that, even though he played terribly. His moogle kart went off the road and exploded into shards when he was paralyzed, listening to Noct come. Noct told Ignis to swallow; Ignis did so and then went right back to scrubbing down the counters. Prompto wasn't sure what'd be hotter: if Ignis was turned on like crazy but wouldn't do anything about it without Noct's order, or if sucking Noct off was just one of his routine duties. He planned on jerking off to both those scenarios when he got home.

Noct didn't say anything to Prompto, which was great, because Prompto had no idea how to put his thoughts and feelings into words. But a couple weeks later Noct invited him over again.

"We're probably going to do stuff," Noct said. "You don't have to if you don't want. But... you could."

"I'm up for that," Prompto blurted out, and then realized how dirty that sounded in context. He blushed, and Noct laughed at him, and it felt totally normal.

He was able to convince himself of that up until Gladio opened the door to Noct's apartment and gave Prompto a head-to-toes look-over.

"Hi," Prompto said, trying to sound cool, actually sounding breathless even though he'd taken the elevator.

"Might as well come in," Gladio said, stepping aside just enough to let him sidle in. Even barefoot, he towered over Prompto as he gave him another critical study. "You know you don't have to do this."

Prompto winced. "But I still can? If I want to, because I'm pretty sure I do. I want to, I mean."

Gladio shrugged. "I'm not in charge here." He sounded like he was pleased about that, like someone shooting a documentary about a strange foreign custom. Prompto wondered if that meant he wasn't going to join in – which'd be kind of disappointing – or if he wanted Noct to flex his royal leadership skills. Maybe he planned to critique. That'd be awkward: Prompto was enthusiastic, but this was his first time, after all, and he'd probably die of shame if he did a bad job.

Although thinking about Gladio watching him, arms crossed over his massive chest, as he lost his virginity was... kind of breathtakingly hot.

He followed Gladio back to the living room, where Noct and Ignis were sitting at the table going over reports.

"Noct," Ignis said. Prompto felt a bit smug that he knew them well enough by now to understand that what sounded like the gentlest of rebukes was actually a razor-sharp warning, not to get distracted and put off his duty for fun.

"Yeah, yeah," Noct said. He shrugged at Prompto, with a bit of a smirk, like he was about to clear a level and beat his own top score. "You guys can wait on the sofa." He looked past Prompto at Gladio. "Get comfortable."

Ignis rubbed his temple. "Noct."

"Specs," Noct returned, fond and frustrated in equal parts. "Come on. I'm listening. Crop yields."

Noct had explained once how the king had assigned the stuff he was royally responsible for now that he was out of school. A lot of it had to do with the everyday running of the city, hearing from committees for public sanitation and the school board. Most of them, Noct admitted, considered his royal seal on their decisions a formality, but some tried to sneak things by him, hoping he was too ignorant to realize they were doing things like diverting funds inappropriately. Ignis had a good eye for that kind of thing.

Prompto respected that, and them, and didn't mind chilling on the sofa for however long it took for them to finish. But Gladio grabbed him right before he could sit down, saying _here_ and pulling Prompto down into his lap.

He bit his lip to hold back startled laughter. His back was pressed up against Gladio's broad, firm, warm chest, and Gladio arranged his legs so they were outside his own, so Prompto was spread open like he was on display. He could feel Gladio's dick rubbing against his ass, or at least he thought he did, and his back arched inadvertently. Damn. He hadn't even done anything yet, and he was turned on so much he was having a hard time not squirming.

Especially when Gladio grabbed hold of the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it up and over Prompto's head.

"Dude," Prompto hissed. His nipples went hard as warm skin met cool air and he wondered frantically whether crossing his arms over his chest would just call more attention to his random nudity on the sofa of the Crown Prince.

"His Highness gives orders, not suggestions," Gladio said, voice low as he spoke right by Prompto's ear. "You comfortable?"

He made that sound like a threat, but also like porn.

 _Oh._ Prompto nodded, wordless, and closed his eyes as Gladio removed his own shirt, and then both their pants and underpants. He let Prompto push off his own socks, though, and then they were both chilling on the sofa, Gladio's thighs holding Prompto's legs wide. Prompto didn't know what to do with his hands, but Gladio didn't have that problem. He reached up and pinched Prompto's nipples, and when he yelped told him to keep his eyes open.

He slid his hands down then to rest right on his upper inner thighs, huge fingers framing Prompto's dick and balls but not touching, not even when Prompto jerked up into his grip, body taut with the desire for more, hands scrabbling at Gladio's wrists as if he had any power to make him do what he wanted.

Which he didn't, and he wanted to touch himself but he couldn't, so he just stared at Noct, lips parted but stunned wordless, hoping for mercy, the kindness of permission, some kind of relief.

Noct was reading a report as if he was totally engrossed, but Ignis met Prompto's eyes with the same kind of urgency. He looked extremely put out to be turned on, and Noct had to know, because his questions and suggestions to Ignis grew smugger the harder Ignis found it to focus.

Finally, just when Prompto was wondering how embarrassing it'd be to come without every having his dick touched, just from the ratcheting-up of tension in the room – whether that'd even count as losing his virginity, because it'd be all Noct's fault, even if it wouldn't even count as jerking off – Noct closed the file and stretched his arms over his head, lacing his fingers together.

"I think we can finish this in the morning," Noct said. "Why don't you go grab the lube, get back on Gladio's dick, and open Prompto up?"

Prompto watched Ignis push his chair back and strip efficiently, folding his clothes in a neat pile. All except underwear, which he wasn't wearing. He felt a weird, unpleasant chill of dissociation at the way Noct spoke, like Prompto wasn't even a person to him, and he tried to swallow it down before unease became shame.

He needed – 

And maybe it was written all over his face, plain for Noct to see, because he got up and crossed over, tipping Prompto's chin up so he could lean down and kiss him. His mouth was sweet, coffee-flavored, and filled Prompto up with heat again.

"I'm glad you came," Noct said, leaning his forehead against Prompto's like they were kids sharing a secret. "You look so good. I can't wait to see all of you together." He pulled Prompto up, arms going around his back, then sliding down to his ass. "My favorite people."

"Your most sexually frustrated servants, you mean," Gladio said.

Ignis snorted, but then said, "Hush," all prim and proper even though he was standing there with nothing but his glasses on, his dick red and hard, and a flush across his cheekbones.

"Gladio," Noct said, and turned Prompto to the side so they could both watch.

Gladio grabbed Ignis the way he had with Prompto, but this time he pulled Ignis right down onto his dick, one long slow slide into his body. Prompto didn't know what he was more envious of, Gladio's iron control over his massive dick, or Ignis' ability to take it.

"Think you could do that?" Noct asked, his mouth against Prompto's neck, nibbling.

Prompto didn't know, but he was certain anyway. "For you, anything," he said, and was rewarded with a smile pressed against the pulse of his throat.

*

Having Ignis' wet fingers up his ass was a weird sensation, magnified by the weight of Noct's gaze and hands roaming over his body and the way Ignis shuddered with each of Gladio's hard thrusts. The rhythm of fucking passed through Ignis to Prompto, like waves against a shore, fingers being pushed deeper and then pulling back. He was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be getting off on just that, but the intimate and impersonal blend of attention was messing with his head, even as his body was more turned on than he'd ever imagined possible.

When Ignis pronounced him ready, they all moved to the thick carpet on the floor. Ignis stretched out next to Noct, and Gladio pulled his legs up over his thighs as he slid back into him. Ignis cried out, face and body twisting, and tried to cover his mouth with his forearm. Noct, stretched out next to him, caught his hand, though, and said he wanted to hear him lose control.

"Be loud," Noct added.

Gladio's next thrust was hard enough it seemed almost mean, and Ignis' face twisted, flushed with pleasure and pain and the humiliation of his own ragged gasps and yelps.

Prompto had another dizzying surge of doubt, feeling like an outsider, but Noct made him straddle his hips and pulled him down to kiss him again and ask if he was ready.

"Yeah," Prompto said, breathless and lightheaded, and he sat back up so Gladio could show him how to work Noct's dick inside him.

He wasn't as practiced as Ignis had been, but Noct didn't seem to care. Noct said he looked hot, taking his dick, and raised his hands for Prompto to hang on to as he adjusted to the sting of being breached, the unfamiliar way he was stretched impossibly wide, the constant electric awareness that _Noct was inside him_. He wondered, half out of his mind, if this was what the Crystal felt like, a plain ordinary rock on the outside but full of sacred royal magic. A vessel made precious by its contents.

He didn't know if he'd be able to fit all of Noct inside him, but suddenly his ass was cradled by Noct's hips, and he couldn't help grinning in giddy triumph. Gladio pulled him sideways and kissed him. It was just how Prompto'd imagined Gladio would kiss, rough and possessive, a bit impatient. He wondered if sometimes Noct demanded blowjobs from Gladio, too. If that'd be something Prompto learned as well.

Gladio pulled back but kept his hands on Prompto's back and stomach, guiding him up and showing him how to ease back down. How to fuck royalty, how to be royally fucked, how to make and mark himself as Noct's, just like Ignis and Gladio were. How to belong.

Inside him, Noct was steadily setting his nerves on fire, a pressure that Prompto could hardly stand but couldn't stop himself from chasing. His spine felt like it was melting down, and he was sweating with the effort to keep to a steady pace, to make it good for Noct and not screw up by coming first. Gladio might laugh at him, he told himself, which helped. A little.

Ignis turned out to be the first, his shoulders curling up off the floor as orgasm ripped a scream from him. He shuddered in waves, his dick jerking like he'd have come all over if he could, but Noct had hinted that this wasn't their first round today and Prompto figured that was true. Ignis didn't have much left in him, except for Gladio's massive dick, which still fucked him relentlessly.

Noct took all of it in with a feverish expression, grabbing Prompto's hips and pulling him into a rhythm that was harder and faster. Desperate, just like Prompto was, and Prompto was totally down for that. They were both racing toward a goal, and Prompto caught a flash of Noct's dark eyes glowing purple for a moment before Noct shoved up into him hard, body taut, a groan escaping him, Ignis' fingers tangling in his hair.

Prompto couldn't feel Noct's release inside him but he knew it was there, sacred and secret, and that knowledge made him lose his own barely-maintained control. His vision blanked out as he came, feeling washed clean, effervescent, _happy_.

He floated back down to find himself lying on the floor stretched out between Noct and Ignis, his head on someone's arm, and his whole body limp and warm.

He heard Gladio say, "Oh for _fuck's_ sake", followed by a quiet reprimand from Ignis, to which Gladio answered, "You are such a – "

"Do you really want another week that badly?" Noct asked. He sounded mellow and amused, and it took Prompto a minute to piece together what they were talking about.

He opened his eyes. Gladio was sitting crosslegged, hands in tight fists on his knees. His dick apparently hadn't got the message that he wasn't going to be allowed to come today, and was still hard.

It didn't seem fair, but maybe that was the point. Prompto reached out for Gladio, catching hold of his wrist and tugging. He stood no chance of moving him if he didn't want to be moved, but Gladio sighed and gave him a wry look. Some of the tension drained out of him, and he let Prompto pull him into their tangle of sated (and not, sorry, Gladio) afterglow.

Ignis said something about running a bath, and a few minutes later idly speculated about bedtime. But Noct was already asleep, his head on Gladio's chest facing the head of his tattoo, and Gladio seemed content to play wth Noct's even-messier hair. Prompto hitched a leg over Ignis' to pull him closer for warmth, and smiled as an arm slid around his chest. He liked the place he was in, and felt no need to move away from their comfort and companionship. Not just yet. (Not ever.)


End file.
